


my only you and no other boy

by eddie_mylove



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie loves Richie's dad bod but who doesn't, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), They're In Love Your Honor, a tiny little bit of hurt/comfort but Eddie is just in his feelings, i guess?, midnight chats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddie_mylove/pseuds/eddie_mylove
Summary: "Eddie felt as his heartstrings pulled in his chest, an all consuming love wrapping it’s spindly fingers around his beating heart and squeezing once, maybe twice. Not enough to hurt him, but to remind him of its strength."
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 13
Kudos: 134





	my only you and no other boy

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally never written anything like this before for any fandom ever and I don't have a creative bone in my body, so please go easy on me!!! It started as an appreciation for Richie's dad bod but then turned into this?? It's very short but it's also me just projecting my love for Richie through Eddie, how embarrassing.  
> Title is from the song "Lvr Boy" by awfultune.

Eddie’s most favorite thing about Richie was how big Richie was. Okay, rewind. Scratch that. Eddie couldn’t pinpoint a single favorite thing about his husband if he tried or if his life  _ depended _ on it because there were simply too many things to choose from, but his body size was  _ definitely _ one of them. Probably at the top of the list. The expanse of his shoulders that could make Eddie disappear anytime Richie crowded over him as if they were a magician’s hat and Eddie was the little white rabbit, the soft and round pudginess of his stomach and love handles that would make even the most comfortable pillow jealous. The curve of his hands and fingers that made Eddie shiver anytime he thought too hard and too long about them. The way his legs seemed to stretch on for miles, and his thick thighs that caused Eddie to feel like his brain was melting out of his ears when he looked at them. And oh did he look at them. 

Richie’s velvety voice cut through his thoughts. “What are you doing awake, Eds?” His voice sounded sluggish and slurred with sleep.

Eddie glanced up from where he was lying next to Richie to watch him scrub at his face with one hand, his hair rumpled and curled more than usual from sweating in his sleep. Richie was letting his hair grow slightly longer and thicker than what it was when they were reunited back in Derry, perfect for running his hands through or pulling when he felt like it. He felt like it a lot. In his defense, Richie liked it too. 

Eddie felt as his heartstrings pulled in his chest, an all consuming love wrapping it’s spindly fingers around his beating heart and squeezing once, maybe twice. Not enough to hurt him, but to remind him of its strength. 

“Just had a dream that woke me up. Sorry for waking you too.”

“Was it a nightmare?”

“No. It was a good one. It was about you.”

“Then why did it wake you?” Eddie didn’t need to look down at the soft curve of his lips; he could hear the hint of a smile in his voice. He heaved a small sigh, aiming for annoyed but missing by a mile. Sometimes it was too hard to pretend he wasn’t entirely fond of the man lying next to him.

“Because I wanted to admire you in real life, dipshit.” 

Richie huffed a gentle laugh, his eyes crinkled from the way he sleepily smiled at Eddie. 

That was another thing Eddie loved about Richie; even though Richie was large and broad and clumsy as all hell, he was still inherently gentle and soft, especially when it came to Eddie. It’s not something Richie used to embrace about himself, let alone let the public or media see either, because he felt it was too telling. But after they defeated that hell-clown from outer space and finally pulled their shit together and confessed their love to each other, Richie  _ finally _ started being himself. After Eddie moved in with Richie, Richie made some changes: firing his ghostwriter, coming out, embracing the side of himself he hid away for too damn long. Living the life he  _ deserved _ . Not the life that clown forced him into, a life of feeling alone and letting people walk all over him. No, now he was living a life where he was reminded every damn day just how  _ much _ people cared and loved for him. Eddie smiled softly at this, at getting to be a part of this new life for Richie. 

“Is that why I could feel your big doe eyes burning holes into my flesh?” Richie’s whispered voice brought him back to reality once again.

“Asshole,” Eddie muttered, his eyes rolling. They did this. The joking and the grumbling with each other, but deep down Eddie knew Richie could hear the way his breath hitched as it came out, giving himself away entirely. Not that Eddie cared, if giving himself away meant Richie looked at him like  _ that _ .

They were both now lying on their sides, facing one another with smiles sappier than the sweet syrup collected from trees. Eddie brought his hand up and placed it on Richie’s broad chest, letting his fingers spread across his warm skin and graze the collarbone he loved so much. Richie covered his hand with his own, rubbed his thumb across Eddie’s knuckles. They did this often, touched whenever they got a chance to, both of them touch-starved from waiting almost thirty years for the other. But it was still thrilling, getting to do this with the only person Eddie has ever truly let himself love and be loved by, and it made Eddie’s heart swell a little bit, a faint blush creeping onto his cheeks. It was familiar, but it was comforting and it was  _ home _ . 

Eddie tore his eyes away from their joined hands and the glisten of Richie’s wedding ring that was highlighted by the shine of the moon that peeked in through their curtains. When his eyes landed on Richie’s, Richie was already watching him. 

“What are you thinking about in that pretty little head of yours, Spagheds?” The teasing tone of his voice wasn’t hard to miss in the quiet of their room. 

Horrifyingly enough to him, Eddie felt tears spring into his eyes. He tried blinking them away rapidly in the hopes Richie wouldn’t notice, but of course he did. He always noticed. 

“Sorry I don’t know why I’m fucking crying right now,” Eddie rushed out, huffing in annoyance at himself and also at the tears that betrayed him. Richie’s thumb gently swept under his eye, collecting any that leaked out.

“Honey, you don’t have to be sorry for anything, but what’s wrong?” The pet name made Eddie momentarily blackout every time he heard it, despite being with Richie for four years now. He took a moment to let his brain turn back online. 

“This is so pathetic and if you say one word, I’m packing my bags and divorcing you,” he warned, letting his hand leave Richie’s chest so he could apparently chop his point into the air between them. 

Richie’s eyebrows rose, the gleam of laughter in his eyes. “Sir yes sir,” he smirked. 

Eddie let a rush of breath out in one quick moment. “I started thinking about how lucky I am to have you in my life, especially after everything we’ve been through, and I don’t know, I just love you and your damn largeness and how you make me feel so safe because you feel like  _ home _ , you  _ are _ my home, and—” 

“Whoa dude, slow down, you’re gonna run out of breath in that little body of yours,” Richie cut him off, gathered Eddie closely so Eddie’s face was pressed into his chest. His hands rubbed soothing circles into Eddie’s back. Eddie let him as a deep shuddering breath wracked through his whole body.

He whispered quietly into Richie’s skin, “Sometimes I’m just overwhelmed with how much I love you. I didn’t even  _ know _ I could love another person like this.” 

Although they were married and together for a while, it was easy for Eddie to get overwhelmed sometimes. Growing up with a mother who dictated his life and made him feel smothered with all the wrong kinds of love, if you could even call it love, it was hard to leave behind some of the damage it caused. It would always follow him and he knew that, knew  _ Richie _ knew that, but it still frustrated Eddie.

Richie nuzzled his face into Eddie’s hair as he inhaled and pulled him impossibly closer. “Now you’re gonna make me cry, asshole,” he sniffed.

Eddie snorted, “Sorry, sweetheart. For this and for waking you up to begin with. Go back to sleep, I promise I’m okay.”

His hands were trapped between their bodies, but Eddie wiggled them up so they were splayed on Richie’s chest again, the softness of Richie’s belly pressing into his own. Richie was a human furnace, and it made Eddie feel warm and cozy.

“I already told you not to be sorry, dipshit. But I love you too, and it overwhelms me sometimes too. How lucky we are to be here together, to be  _ married _ . Every damn day, Eds, I think about how waking up next to you is the only thing that matters to me. As long as I have you waking up by my side, I know I’ll be okay.” 

Eddie felt his eyes swim with tears again as a love so strong and deep settled into him and engraved his bones with the very words Richie just whispered into his hair. 

“You fucking sap,” Eddie murmured, the fondness back in his voice. “I love you.”

Eddie felt Richie press a gentle kiss into his hair, and as Eddie closed his eyes, he let the warmth, the  _ love  _ that radiated off of Richie carry him to sleep again. As long as he had Richie’s strong arms around him, he knew he’d be okay too. 


End file.
